The Old, New Girl
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: There is a new girl in Forks. She appears to be 14, but is she really what she says she is? And How does she know Carlisle?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, Alright. I know I'm bad. I'm starting a new story while I have so many others in progress. But I just had to get this off of my mind. Sorry if it's sucky. **

**Summary: There's a new girl in Forks. She appears to be 14, but is she? And how does Carlisle know her? What happens when she finds love? Find out in, ****the old new girl.**

**Audrey's P.O.V.**

I walked into the clearing only to have the minimal sun there was hit me on the face, making me sparkle like a million diamonds. Alright, before I get into that you are probably wondering what this is all about. Well, I will tell you.

My name is Audrey Becket. I appear to be 14 years old but I am much older. I do not know exactly how old I am because I lost count of it after 300 years. I know what you are thinking, 300 years? Well, that brings me to the part about the sparkling in the sun. I am a vampire. Not like Bram Stoker's Dracula version but a different kind. I can go out in the sunlight without burning to ashes. All that stuff he said wasn't true, except for the whole; I want to suck your blood, thing. I do drink blood, just not human blood. Well, human blood is the most delicious but I don't like killing innocent people. So instead I drink animal blood it's not as tasty but it sustains me.

Also, some of you may have heard of a man by the name of Carlisle Cullen. Well, he was my best friend.

_-Flashback-_

_I was 12 years old."AUDREY!" I heard a voice yell. I jolted up out of bed from my sleep and fell out onto the floor. I heard laughing so I looked up to see Carlisle laughing. "Bloody Hell Carlisle, what was that for?" I asked. He just kept on laughing. I was angry so I got up and punched his face. "OW!" he said. Even though he was older then me I was stronger, even if I was a girl. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he asked "For laughing at me you idiot." I told him. "I hate you." He said. "No you don't." I told him. "I guess I can't hate you. You're my best friend." He said and smiled at me. _

_-End Flashback-_

It was a weird friendship.

Not the awkward kind of weird but him being the preacher's son and me being the daughter of the most famous family in all of London (Besides the king and queen's family). That didn't matter to us though. We lived for the moment. We didn't have a care in the world what our parents thought. We were rebellious and best friends. I didn't realize how much I needed him in my life until the day I "Disappeared."

_-Flashback-_

_I was 14 years old. It was night time and I was walking outside in the square. I had snuck out like many times just to enjoy the beautiful London night air. I walked on the edges of the town just incase anyone recognized me. I was just walking when I heard foot steps. Before I knew it someone grabbed me. I tried to fight but it was no use. I was usually a great fighter but I had on a dress and it was certainly not the best choice of clothing to wear. It did me no good. I blacked out until I felt a fire running through my veins. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Addison, do you realize who this is?" asked a voice that was as smooth as velvet. "No I do not. Would you mind telling me, Allen?" asked a second voice whom I guessed was Addison. "Its Mr. and Mrs. Becket's daughter, you idiot." Said Allen. "Oh Shit." He said and got up and ran off with Allen. He left me there and I had just enough strength to climb into an alcove in the wall big enough for me to fit through without it being to noticeable. I realized it was a mini-cave type thing and laid down in there for three or so days until the burning had minimized. I finally realized what I had become. I had become a vampire, the kind of monsters my parents and Carlisle's parents were trying to get rid of. Great, just great. I knew I couldn't stay here very long but I had to see Carlisle. _

_That night I went over to Carlisle's house and peeked through his window. He was sitting on his bed just staring at the ceiling. I gently tapped his window and he turned to face the window and saw me there. He opened it and said in a whisper voice" Where the bloody hell have you been?! Your parents are worried sick!" "I'm sorry! But I snuck out about a week ago like I normally do and these two guys came and got me. One bit me right here," I said showing him my wrist where the scar was "… and I became a vampire. You can't tell anyone though." I told him. He stared at me and I said, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll miss you. Remember, don't tell anyone." With that I was off._

_-End Flashback-_

That was my story. Well, the abridged version. I don't want to go into all the gruesome details. So now here I am in Forks, Washington. Oh! I forgot to mention that my power is to make myself look human. I am all human except for the fact I have to drink blood but yeah, I can do, feel and pretty much anything else that comes with being a human when I'm in that form.

I noticed it was getting darker and there was rain coming and I could hear thunder far off in the distance. I crept back into the trees and waited there for a while until I heard some people talking. I sniffed the air and I didn't smell human blood. I also heard no heartbeats. Could these be other vampires? I stood up and walked to the edge of the trees. What I saw amazed me.

**Haha. I'm being evil and leaving it there. Reviews would be delightful! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I wasn't expecting THAT kind of response! I just thought of it and thought it was a piece of crap. But you guys who reviewed made me see the light! So here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! I forgot about this story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like I would own this kinda stuff? No? Well, you guessed right. **

**Audrey's P.O.V.**

Right there in the clearing was a family of vampires. I looked at them all as they came to the middle of the clearing. One, a male, had bronze hair that was in a messy style. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a brown haired female; I guessed she was his mate, who was carrying a girl who looked to be about 6 years old. The girl had an irregular heart beat but she didn't smell like a human, more like a human/vampire mix. I'd only heard rumors about them but I guess they were true.

Next was a female who looked like she was a supermodel. A male who looked like your typical high school jock had his arm wrapped around her waist. Ha Ha, typical. Behind them was a male with blonde hair who looked like he was in pain. He had his arm around a small female who had short, pixie-like, black/brown hair.

Just then a big, huge, tan-skinned male came running up. He smelled like dog. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the horrid smell. Finally, last but not least was a woman with medium brown hair. She looked very much like a mother figure, even if she didn't look a day over 22. Around her waist was the arm of a man I recognized immediately, Carlisle Cullen. I gasped and the one with bronze hair turned my way. He looked at me for a second as if to see if I meant any harm. "Come out, who ever you are." He said. '_**Someone's a bit commanding.' **_I thought. "Show Yourself." He said. I did so and Carlisle's eyes immediately locked eyes with me before asking, "Audrey, is that you?" I decided to say something only I would say to him, "Bloody Hell Carlisle, it took you that long?" he laughed and said "Same old Audrey," while shaking his head. I just smiled. "Carlisle, you know her?" asked the blonde supermodel female. "Yes. Guys, I'd like you to meet my best friend in the whole entire universe, Ms. Audrey Haley Beckett. Audrey, meet my family," I took notice of how he said family, "This is Edward, his wife Bella, their daughter Renesmee," they said hello, "This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett," '_**Rosalie, what a **_**perfect **_**name for a girl who looks like a bitchy cheerleader.' **_I thought and I heard Edward laugh. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Your thoughts are just funny." He said. "Thoughts?" I asked, "I'm a mind reader." He told me. My mouth formed an 'O' shape. Carlisle continued by saying "This is Alice and Jasper," Jasper said hello while Alice was beaming with Joy. I looked at her confused, "Sorry about her. She gets a bit hyper at times. I try to control her but its hard." Said Jasper. "That's alright. I don't like it when things are boring. It makes it well, boring." I said and everyone laughed. "Last but not least is my wife Esme." He said. "Hello Audrey. It's nice to meet you." She said "You too Mam." I told her. "Oh honey you can call me Esme." She said. "Alright." I said. "Hey, what about me Doc?" asked the tan skinned one. "Ah, yes. Audrey, this is Jacob Black. He is a werewolf and was Bella'

S human best friend and has imprinted on Renesmee." Said Carlisle. "Doc?" I asked. He smiled and said "Yes, I am a doctor at the local hospital." "Doctor? How do you resist all that blood?" I asked. "It was hard at first but I gained more control over the centuries." He said. "Nice." I told him.

"So, do you have any, like, special powers?" asked Alice. "I do. I can make myself look as human as possible. Watch." I told them as I started to transform my appearance. My shoulder length dirty blonde hair turned a midnight black color, my skin turned a mocha color, and my eyes turned a dark brown. "WOW! I've never seen anything like this before." Said Edward. "Edward, you know how I told you that when someone is changed they bring over their best qualities with them? Well, Audrey was always good at blending in with society so she can change her appearance to blend in." Carlisle told him. Edward just nodded his head. I transformed back into a vampire. "So, do you guys have any special powers?" I asked. "Well, I am a mind reader. I can read every mind in the clearing right now, except for Bella's." said Edward. I guess Bella saw the confusion on my face so she said "My power is that I am a shield. I can block any gift that affects the mind. I've been able to do that even when I was human." "I can see the future but my visions are subjective." Alice told me. "I can feel and manipulate the emotions of everyone weather they're human, vampire, or whatever else there is out there." Said Jasper. "I am Renesmee. I'd like to show you my gift." Said the little girl. Bella put her down and I bent down to her level. She placed her palm on my cheek and I could see what she was thinking. She was telling me what a cool power I have. "Why thank you Renesmee. I like it too." I told her. "Rosalie, Emmett, do you guys have any powers?" I asked. "No. Nothing except for my super good looks." Said Emmett. Rosalie slapped him. It was pretty hilarious.

"We're about to play some baseball. Would you like to join us Audrey?" Esme asked me. "Sure. Thank you." I told her.

**A/N: Next chapter is baseball!!!!! Review and I'll be more likely to remember this story! ******


	3. Authors note: SORRY!

**Hey guys, I know ya'll hate these things and so do I BUT it's important. **

**As you know, I have many, many stories in the works. I'm thinking of just focusing on one at a time and to decide which one I need ya'll's opinions. For that, I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote on it. It means the world to me. Well, not really but you get it. :D **


End file.
